The Ultimate Crossover: The Zombies Reformative Forms
The Zombies Reformative Forms after back with Adventure Time crossover. Plot After with Finn, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn was running at zombies was after jumps to goes with Princess Bubblegum's Castle, got Goku landed. Finn: Hurry, Lady! (inside the Bubblegum's Castle) Goku: What's the problem, Finn? Oh, i know, the zombies is the problem. Right? Jake: Not was Goku. Frieza and Cell landed. Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): Importiverate. Finn: (gasps) What that Frieza and Cell reappears?! (hold sword and swing but Ben stops) Ben (Ascanced Alien): Finn, stop! Finn: No! The Z Fighters was landed. Jake: You can Namekian? Unnamed Namekian #7 (The Power of Z): That was namekian fusion, that Piccolo fused with All-Power Perodua Alza HD LITE was elimated more. All-Power Perodua Alza HD LITE (The Power of Z): Sorry, late. Finn: (Breathing hard) It's happening again. Princess Bubblegum: That's right, Finn. Finn: Princess! All-Power Perodua Alza HD LITE (The Power of Z): Princess Bubblegum! Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): That zombies bites opponent that turned into VGT Zombies! Princess Bubblegum: The zombie infection has spread across the kingdom once again, ...and once again, it's all my fault. (Flashback) (Princess Bubblegum's Lab) Princess Bubblegum: (Narrating) I was testing a sample of the zombie flesh I had saved when Cinnamon Bun came into the lab. He said he was hungry. Cinnamon Bun: I'm hungry. Princess Bubblegum: Not now, Cinnamon Bun. I'm busy. (Turns her back on Cinnamon Bun to work with some chemicals) Princess Bubblegum:'' (Narrating)'' And that's when I made my mistake. I should have paid more attention to that poor fool. (Cinnamon Bun starts messing with the zombie flesh and eats it) The Candy Zombie flesh he ingested was highly contagious. (CB groans and falls to floor behind the counter and being groaning violently) Princess Bubblegum: Cinnamon Bun? Where did you... (Zombie Cinnamon Bun lunges from behind the counter at Princess Bubblegum) EEEEHHHHH!!! Cinnamon Bun: Sugar! (Flashback ends) Princess Bubblegum: I escaped, but I wasn't able to stop Cinnamon Bun from infecting the rest of the kingdom. The good news is I still have all my notes for making the antidote formula. Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): I want during formerly. (puts up and passed down to hold Disk) Finn: Oh, sweet! Princess Bubblegum: Let's board up the windows then we can get started. (A zombie bursts through a window and bites Princess Bubblegum on the neck and drags her out) Finn: Princess!! (Finn runs to the window and grabs Princess Bubblegum's arms) Princess Bubblegum: Don't worry, Finn. You have the notes to my formula. Just let Science do the work. Science... is...MURRAHH (Trying to say Science is My Rat!!!!!!). (Turns full zombie) Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): (shouts) GET OUT OF HERE AT CANDY ZOMBIES! (but after screams) Destructo... DISK! (throws disks at hits CB Zombie but after no effect) What the HFIL!? Finn: Nooo!!! Lumpy Space Princess: Get that zombie outta here! (Lumpy Space Princess bludgeons zombie Princess Bubblegum with a wooden board; Finn shrieks) Lumpy Space Princess: Aw, nah, I am not getting eaten by zombies tonight. (Starts to board up the windows, when zombies begin to peek through and Lumpy Space Princess smashes them with a hammer) Get the lump outta here!!! Ahh! Ahh! Finn: Princess! Jake: These notes make no sense. It's all gobbledy-gak. (Lumpy Space Princess takes the notes and Finn takes some and give them to Jake and Lady Rainicorn) Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): (hold Activerate) Finn, catch! (throws Activerate to still at Finn and holding Activerate) Jake: What is turned into any form! Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): Not even yet... (when after angry) Jake: Stop! Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): (screams) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (when powers up to turned into form his made) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jake: During that turned into Power Weighted Perfect Cell! Resolution Full-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (The Power of Z): (when turned into weighted) I am Power Weighted Perfect Cell! Finn: Alright, we'll each make our own version of the formula. One of us is bound to get it right. (A montage begins where the group makes there formula) Finn: Hmm? (A candy corn lab rat on the table begins to move frantically) Jake: Hey, Princess Bubblegum trained her rat to dance. Neat. (Montage continues and ends) Finn: (Laughs) Done. Lumpy Space Princess: Done! Jake & Lady: Done!/("Done!") Finn: Bubblegum, I'm comin' for you!!! (They go to the boarded window where zombies are peeking through) Finn: Mine first. (Finn pours his formula on a zombie's arm and it promptly grows wings; Finn and Jake gasp; it bites zombie Pineapple Guy, who grows wings and they both bite another zombie that grows wings and they fly away) Winged Zombies: Sugar! (They fly around and two of them crash into the castle) Finn: Tram! (Scene cuts to tops of a building where Starchy is) Starchy: Oh, my, that's a lot of zombies down there. Starchy's glad he's up here. (Starts to sing and dance happily; a winged zombie swoops down and grabs him) Dang it! (Winged zombie dive bombs Starchy into the boarded window breaking it) Jake: Let's get out of here! Finn: Stairs! (They all run upstairs to the top room of a tower) Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): During my off, I made get out of here! Finn: No! Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): (screams and prepares to him) Disk Kamehameha! (using Finn's powers and abilities powers and shot it beam at Candy Zombies) Quick! It's not using the powers of Kamehameha? I not "midn" again? Finn: Jake, try yours and Lady's next! Lumpy Space Princess: Move outta the way! My formula is going to cure the zombies because I made the prettiest formula. He screams. Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 (The Power of Z): I cannot using dial on! (when zombies bites out with him) I cannot Fin, go! When turned into VGT, but he cannot appears to All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE was no effect is halo inverable by training King Kai. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien): I told me, I that Gogeta! What is cannot failed fusion off! Winged Candy Zombies he attacks. Candy Zombies: Sugar! After to chased him. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien): I get off for me! (prepares to powers) Powerful-released Kamehameha! (shot it beam at the Candy Zombies when cannot mirror) Oh no. When he flying towards All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE at Finn and Science the Rat going into The Tree House, when defused Goku and Vegeta. Finn: Ow! Vegeta: Not even power yet. Goku: But he can another to the let's another look! When Candy Zombies/Winged Candy Zombies was attacks! When he Vegeta and Goku using Fusion form. Goku and Vegeta: Fu... (he one fingers to Vegeta's one fingers again) ...sion-Ha! When transformed into Failed fusion after All-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version LITE to All-Power Perodua Alza LITE it was incorrect. All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): No! Finn: No older! Winged Candy Zombies: (when bites to destroy Tree House) Sugar! All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): What is no powers is not away version at them, Poewer midn! Finn: Remaining! But 2% Power form with All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE is not shut down! All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): It did not speaked is not shut down powers! Finn: I is not my wered ito at got him it fonerley! All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): (speaked to Japanese) Oh not Finn? Finn: Passo Sette? All-Power Perodua Alza LITE (Ascanced Alien): (speaked to Japanese) Finn: It cannot anything do Dragon Ball Kai? He detransformed. Vegeta: No older! When using fusion form again. Goku and Vegeta: Fu... (he one fingers to Vegeta's one fingers again) ...sion-Ha! When transformed into fusion form with correct. It was Gogeta as a Full-Power Super Saiyan form. Finn: It's HD 4! All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): Wow, that was amazing! When at the Haywire Resource System. All-Power Perodua Viva LITE (Ascanced Alien): Oh my did not... (when he evolved) Haywire Perodua Viva: Oh snap! He turned into Full-Power Super Saiyan form. All-Power Perodua Viva HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): (when power up) Haywire Terraspin: Selection completed, All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE. When he Alternate Resource System. All-Power Perodua Myvi LITE (Ascanced Alien): How dare- (when he evolved) When system. Alternate Perodua Myvi Elegance: What's wrong! He turned into Full-Power Super Saiyan form. All-Power Perodua Myvi HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): When he go. When two teleports into The Tree House. Finn: What! BMO: Hello? Finn: BMO! All-Power Perodua Viva HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): Hi! Finn: What is along. All-Power Perodua Viva HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): I am that for Gokende? All-Power Perodua Myvi HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): I am Gotenks there me boyfriend, Gogeta. All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): Gotenks! (hugs Gotenks) You are live! BMO: BMO this powers system, the new HD 4 is a Full-Power Super Saiyan form. All-Power Perodua Viva HD 4 LITE and All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien): Okay, that is really cool. New forms *All-Power Perodua Viva HD 4 LITE (first appearance in Ascanced Alien, connected by Finn) *All-Power Perodua Alza HD 4 LITE (first appearance in Ascanced Alien, connected by Finn) *All-Power Perodua Myvi HD 4 LITE (first appearance in Ascanced Alien, connected by Finn) New Techniques *Disk Kamehameha - Used by Resolution All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 was unlocked of Finn's powers and abilities. Trivia Category:Crossover Adventure Time movies